Life At School
by Kate and Humprey one word LOVE
Summary: This story will be where Humphrey and his Brother Sean go to Jasper High but this is their last year and they want to admit there feeling's to there High school crush's Will they be able to or will they be to scared to Find out... Chapter 7 is UP (WARNING LEMON'S AHEAD!) Enjoy!
1. Introduction

_**Life at Schoo**_l

_**A/N: **__**Hello peeps this is the start of my new story Inspired by NFS LOVER R&R For Next chapter dont worry ill be still updating Alpha & Omega Aftermath...**_

Introduction:

Humphrey is 15 year's old he is one of the smartest wolves in his school.

Sean is Humphrey's brother he is also one fo the smartest wolves of the school, Humphrey's and Ben's Parents were murdered when they were young, there parents left £50.000 in their bank accounts but they never touched it.

They Both go Jasper High they have the best grades in their school along with the high school crush's Kate and Janice they are both in the cheer leading squad and Kate is the captain but they go out with the Captain and the V-Captain of the Football team Garth and Hutch they are the most popular couples in school


	2. Just A Weriod Morning

_**A/N:**_**Hey Guys Chapter 1 is here tell me what you think in Reviews now its the holiday i will be posting more chapters so R&R for More. **

Chapter 1: Just a weird morning

Humphrey's P.O.V

It was 6.30am how do i know this because the alarm for school was going off so i got out of bed and went down stairs to cook mine and my brothers break first so i went to get him up when i knocked on his door i was surprised to still see him asleep so had an idea to prank him so i got a bucket of water and through it in his face instantly waking him up "Wake up bro we need to do our morning workout" you see we had a mini gym downstairs and we done workouts every day in the morning and in the afternoon no one actually knew how much we worked out because there was no way they would notice because we are always covered by our clothes but we always think if we workout we will be good enough for the football team Sean is already part of the team he is one of the defenders i am a goalkeeper but i have never tried out for the team because i am to scared that they would not like me so i don't even bother trying.

Sean's P.O.V

I was walking down stairs when i saw break first already made so went to thank Humphrey "Yo Humphrey thanks for the Break first" then an idea came to me so i looked at the clock it now said 7.00 "Hey bro wanna play a little football outside the back?"he then agreed with me so we went out the back we had a big garden and a full size goal posts so Humphrey was now in goal with his Nike Gloves on so i took a few shots and he saved them all so i went all out on him i shot right in the top corner he was no where near it but he done a superb dive and knocked it past the post i was so amazed "Yo bro nice save you should really try out for the team your way better than Mathew The time now was 7.45am so we packed our school stuff ad set out for school we got early because we always liked talking to the teachers before we got to class but we was met with a surprise as we was walking down the school drive we saw a school crushes waving at us Kate and Janice we had never saw them here this early because they was so popular That coming to school early was just wrong for them but they was smart.

Kate's P.O.V

I was talking Janice early in the morning in school i know how uncool it was coming in to school early but we had homework we needed help with "So Kate how is it with you and Garth?" Janice asked me "I don't really like him anymore he cheats on me and he don't think i know's" i replied knowing that i want to break up with him but then who would i go out with "Same here with Hutch he don't even notice me anymore when he does he just kisses me and leaves again can i tell you a secret?" I love when my sister tells me secrets but i tell her mine when ever she tells me one "You know that defender Sean i kinda like him a little" Janice was was now blushing so i knew she liked him the love way now to tell her a secret "You know how we have to date people in the football team so we don't become unpopular well i don't want to anymore lets just say i fell in love with someone who you know and is your crushes brother" al i saw was her jaw drop "You like HUMPHREY" "Yes now don't shout it out for the whole world to know and please don't tell him" "I wont Kate but lets go to the homework club and-"

She stopped speaking and i didn't know why until she pointed in the direction of Humphrey and Sean all we could do is wave when they approached us all i could do was say "Hi guys were you off to" They said they was off to homework club aswell so i had an idea why don't we walk together to the club so we started walking off to the club i saw Humphreys mouth drop because he was right behind me he was just staring at me i don't know why.


	3. The Game

Chapter 2: The Game

The day was Monday and it was now lunch time as usual Kate and Janice had to sit with Garth and Hutch but today there was allot of commotion because there was a school football match against the Wildcats it would be a hard game because the are unbeaten fro 14 matches now so most people in the school don't think we have much of a chance against them.

Garth's P.O.V

I was sitting on the popular table with the football team excluding Sean because he always wanted to sit with his brother."So guys any ideas how to beat the Wildcats today?" i was hoping to get some feedback but none so what ever they just moaned the i noticed Kate staring at Humphrey on the other table i knew she liked him but me and Kate was forced to be in a relationship with are parents and we are the only ones who know "Psst Kate why don't you go over there and talk to him it don't bother me i hate the relationship thing anyway i like Humphrey he is an alright guy" she was surprised on what i had just said but she hated it as well "You mean it Garth?" she was now looking at me for approval which i hated because it makes me feel like i own which i don't "Yea go over and talk to him" I could see she was happy so she went over to see him.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was talking to my brother when i saw a very familiar wolf walking my way so i panicked "Sean Kate's coming this way" "And your bothered why she may only wanting to pass by man you to over excited" all i could do is face palm myself but it backfired when i saw Kate sitting next to me i was nervous Sean was just looking in disbelief "Hi Kate how come you came to sit over here why are you not with Garth "Because i wanted to sit over here for a change" is all said smiling at me for one second i thought she winked at me but that was crazy talk. Everyone was staring at Kate wondering why she sat here with me and my bro until Janice came over and sat next to Sean she even saw him Blush all she did was giggle under her breath i was the only one to notice this "So you coming to the Game tonight? When Kate asked this she broke a awkward silence between us all "Yea i am im going to my Brother play and other stuff" i don't know what got over me i blushed massively Kate saw and i saw her blush t because i think she knew what i meant the the end of dinner bell rang so went went to our lesson awaiting the game after school.

Last period...

"Yo bro i need to go now see you at the match" all i did was wave goodbye as he left the classroom along with Garth and the some of the team so they could get ready for the game.

After school...

When the final bell of day went i felt relived so i got my stuff and headed to the football stands so i could watch the game when i got there i saw Salty, Shakey and Mooch pointing at a seat next to them for me to sit in so i gladly went and sat down "You Humphrey what happened this Lunch time you was sitting with Kate" "Actually guys she came and sat by me" All i could do is correct them "Oh that was odd wasn't it man" Salty then was about to say something but didn't get chance because the amount of cheering in the stands the football teams where coming out the stands along with the teams cheerleaders Humphrey had is eye on one in particular and that was Kate, Kate saw this and smiled ad waved at him before you know it the match was about to begin Garth quickly looked at Humphrey who said good luck to him he just said thanks with his hands now that the whistle had blown Humphrey was watching his brother but he watching Mathew the school goalie he was good but Humphrey knew he was better in a way. It had been about 30 minutes into the match now and the wildcats made a move that shocked every one the charged at Mathew and had accidental broken his hand he was carried of the pitch.

Garth's P.O.V

"Where is David the Sub Goalie" Garth demanded "Garth he is sick today

And we don't have another goalkeeper we will have to forfeit the match man" Hutch replied knowing the had to "Well looks like we going to have to forfeit then" Just as he was going to tell the ref Sean had an idea "Garth i have an idea" Garth quickly turned around "And what is it Sean?" sean only said one word "Humphrey" "What about Humphrey Sean?" I was getting inpatient "Get Humphrey to be in goal he is very good trust me on this Garth" I knew that he trained with his brother but i don't know but i knew we he is are only chance so i went to the school football manager and told him to get Humphrey down on the pitch he agreed.

Match Announcer...

" Hello all of you fans out there we have run into a problem seems Mathew is unable to play and are David is off sick we have no Goalkeeper meaning we have to forfeit" The people in the stands booed the wildcats until they was silenced by another announcement "Hello everybody we have chance to win this match again but we need one wolf to go on the field out of the fans will Humphrey please make his way to the field please"

Humphrey's P.O.V

What me they want me to play or the team? I kept asking my self the same question over and over until i was stopped by a light shining on me i quickly snapped back into reality when i heard my name being chanted by everybody so i got and started walking down to the pitch only to be greeted by Sean "Now you get you chance bro" He whispered to me handing me some Goalie Gloves i quickly trotted over to the goal and the match had begun again.

Kate's P.O.V

"Humphrey can play football?" one of the girls said and another said "We certainly lost now "Shut up give him a chance" is all i could say and they became quite then all of a sudden the Wildcats were on the attack and shot the ball in the top right corner only to be saved by Humphrey

"WHAT A SUPERB SAVE BY HUMPHREY" the announcer said over the microphone.

Garth's P.O.V

Wow that was a great save he is better than Mathew now we are on the attack the their team need to regain the formation lets smash it i heard a voice yell and it was Humphrey i took is advise and it ended up in giving us the winning goal against and unbeatable team "JASPER HIGH IS VICTORIOUS SCORE 1:0"

Normal P.O.V

The school fans erupted in cheer but chanting one name Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey he had never felt so good in his life until Kate came running over to him...


	4. Near Death

_**A/N : Hey is me guys just telling you sorry for not updating been busy with other stuff. BTW leave a comment (Review) if you want me to make a Lemon chapter or Not?**_

Chapter 3: Near Death!

Humphreys P.O.V

The match had just finished and i saw Kate coming up to me so i tried to walk away until i was rushed by the entire football team and got some water chucked over my head as they all cheered for me then they all stepped aside and let Kate come through to me she motioned me to follow her so i did and when i looked behind me i saw Garth give me the thumbs up so i followed Kate and we ended up out side the school main entrance "So Kate what do you want to talk about?" Kate just giggled "Humphrey i was wondering if you would come over to my house tomorrow and help me with my home work" I could not belive what she just said she is asking me to come to her house this is fantastic "Alright ill help you what subject is it?" she got out a folder saying Music on it "Music" she just nodded "Alright ill come to yours about 6.00pm alright?" "Yea thats alright ill probably becoming back from the shops by then i usually got to the shops at 5.30 or 5.45" the we went are separate ways.

Kate's P.O.V

When i got home i was really excited that Humphrey was coming tomorrow so i went to go and tell my parents i first saw my dad so i went to tell him "Dad im going to have a friend over tomorrow to help me with my Music homework" "Alright Kate whats their name?" my dad was wondering but he knew i liked Humphrey "Err its Humphrey dad" His jaw dropped with disbelief "Well its fine with me now try convince your mom"at that second my mom walked through the door "Hey everyone im home" she shouted as she put her stuff down i walked over to her "Mom is it alright if Humphrey comes round i asked him to help me with my Music homework" i waiting for the answer no "Of course he can dear" my jaw dropped and so did my dads.

Winston's P.O.V

When i heard Eve say that Humphrey could come over i was surprised because i had told her that Kate liked Humphrey when Kate went upstairs all happy "Eve you remember she is in a relationship with Garth right" "Yea but dear look how even Humphreys name makes her happy maybe we can keep this between me ,you, Kate and Humphrey thats of course if they get into a relationship because i know for a fact that Garth hates this relationship" Eve said a mouthful but i agreed and we went to bed.

The Next Day...

Kate's P.O.V

I had just woken up i was so happy that Humphrey was coming over im still surprised that my over-protective mother let h m come over so i wet in the shower then washed up and went down stairs only to be met by Janice and my mom eating Bacon on toast "Kate you are never here early enough to eat but it don't matter anyway im sure you get something to eat at school" my mom was looking at while she talked so i quickly made my escape "Janice we got to go now" Janice came running to me so we got in our car and drove to school.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was driving me and my brother to school when we came to a red light and i couldn't that Kate and Janice had just drove right next to us "Hi Kate" she jumped until she saw me "Oh hey Humphrey remember the plan tonight?" she looked at with concern "Of course i do" then we drove off "Yo bro what was Kate on about?" i forgot i had not told Sean yet "Oh im going round hers tonight to help with her music homework" "That awesome man" we drove into school and we started our day normal but for me my day was weriod because every where i go either i got surrounded with wolves or they just staired at me and then giggled i did not know what was going on until i bumped into Garth "Here he is the school hero" i was taken back by this and asked him why i was being crowded and staired at "Lol Humphrey you the most popular person in school at this moment" my jaw just dropped "Haha you will get used to it my friend anyway coach wants you on the football team" i was taken back by this "He wants me on it?" "Yes you , you are the best he has seen and he wants you" "alright ill do it" i was so happy i never though they would think im good.

Lunch break...

Janice's P.O.V

"Im sick of you Hutch you treat me like shit!" i was so mad at him right now "Sorry babe" that made me even madder "Thats Hutch i can't do this anymore we are THROUGH!"

End of school...

I met Kate waiting by my car "Remember Humphrey 6.00pm" i just nodded and she went away and drove home it was now 4.00 because i had to wait for my brother in detention so we drove home and i had a quick workout to pass the time i looked at the clock and it read 5.30 so i quickly got ready and started to drive to Kate's house she had wrote it on a piece of paper for me i was listening to the radio until it was interrupted bu and emergency broadcast

"There has just been a robbery at 47 Warley road suspect is believed to be armed as i pulled up to the address it read 127 manor road i did not know this area that well i just knew how to get here so i parked my car and i saw Kate coming down the road but their was someone behind her i could not make out who it was so i ignored it until i heard a scream i looked to see Kate in the stranger's arms fighting to get away from him so i quickly jumped out my car and ran towards the Kate had no idea that i was there until i jumped on the man started shouting let her go and punching him kicking him until he finally let go of her I told her to go and get some help which she did she went to go to her house until i heard a loud bang sounded like a gunshot i looked to see the man running so i looked around until i felt weak i looked down and i saw blood under my shirt and then i knew what happened and i went falling to the ground but i was cached by someone.

Kate's P.O.V

I was running to my parents house to get help for Humphrey until i heard aloud bang i looked back to see the man running away and Humphrey just standing there then i noticed a patch of blood show on him and he looked weak so i rushed to him and he fell i was lucky to catched him, i then shouted for help...

_**OMG A CLIFFHANGER!**_


	5. Recovery or Death?

_**A/N: Hey all yes im not dead i have just been very busy but WOW this is the longest chapter i have wrote since Chapter 8 Of Alpha & Omega Aftermath anyways heres that chapter everyone wanted hope you like it R&R for more**_

Chapter 5: Recovery or Death?

Kate's P.O.V

I was shouting for help but no one was coming so i picked Humphrey up and carried him to my parents house when i got i saw their jaws drop "Mom , Dad we need to get him to a hospital my dad came and got Humphrey off of me and took him to the car while we drove to the hospital Humphrey called me so i went over to him.

Reader's P.O.V

As Kate was making her way to her one true love she didn't expect what he was going to say "Humphrey im here what is it?" Kate said while looking at his wound "Kate *cough* just incase i don't live through this i just wanted you to know something" Kate looked at Humphrey and she wanted to say something aswell "Humphrey i want to say something to" Humphrey and Kate had sad smiles on their faces "I love you" They both said that together at first they didn't realize what had happened until Kate said "Humphrey did you just say you love me?" "Yes i do Kate i have since i layed eyes on you but your beauty means nothing to me i like that your always kind to other people you were always kind to me even tho some people bulled me so i did there homework for them but you always came to comfort me that why i love you" By then Kate was crying into his fur "Thanks Humphrey that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Humphrey was pleased that at least if he died he knew that his love of his life did actually love him aswell.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I had just found out that the love of my life loved me this made me so happy i remember when i was only in my first year of High School.

Flashback...

I was walking into the new school the big sign said Jasper High but in front of the sign took my breath away it was a beautiful wolf and that wolf's name was Kate she looked over at me staring at her and she winked at me i could feel my heart melt and that was the moment when i knew i loved her.

End of Flashback...

Winston's P.O.V

I had just pulled into the hospital and they ran out with a stretcher for Humphrey and they carried him into the operation wing of the hospital by then Humphrey had blacked out so i went over to Kate to comfort her "Kate just to let you know me and your mom heard what Humphrey said to you and we are happy to break the arranged relationship between you and Garth so you can be in a relationship with him" I knew Kate was happy because she had a big smile on her face until a doctor cam to us "Excuse me are you Kate?" all i saw was Kate nod her head "Well im sorry to say this but we saved Humphreys life BUT he is in a coma and we don't know how long he will be out for so im just letting you know" at that he doctor left me and Kate alone she was now crying into my fur I felt so sad that Humphrey was in a coma but i told Kate to have Hope...

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was in a dark place so i assumed i was dead "Great im dead" i said out loud knowing that i was alone for the rest of my life "Wrong" A deep voice now bellowed the dark room "Then where am i?" i asked the voice "You are in a coma but you can not come out of it until you have a reason to live" The voice was now quieter as a wolf appeared in front of me same color fur as me but different eyes " Well i would like to go back and live out my life" the figure looked at me annoyed "WRONG" he shouted booming my ears "Well can i go back to say goodbye" i was curios about the wolf's reaction he only sighed "Well you have no chance of going back so ill take my leave" at the the figure started to walk away knowing this was the last chance i had at life i cried "DAM why does mt life have to be so messed up i find out that my love of my life loves me my parents die whenim young all i want is a family of my own with-with Kate but i will never be able to protect her now" The figure appeared in front of me and said three words "Well done son" at that i was sent into a light and i awoke in a hospital bed i had a massive headache so i yelped at the slight of a movement then a doctor came running into the room shouting "Hes awake" at that i asked how long have i been out?" "The doctor let a out a sigh before saying what i hoped what was not to long "3 moths mate" "WHAT 3 MONTHS OMG" i was thinking how my life would of changed i hoped Kate still loved me but i could only hope.

Kate's P.O.V

I was still in my room like i had been for the past 3 months hoping that Humphrey would wake up but i knew he might never so i played on the laptop until my dad came bursting in my room "Dad what is the big idea huh?" i was so pissed that he nearly broke my door of "Kate just wanted to tell you good news" "The only good news to me is that Humphrey would be awake" i saw my dad smile i knew what he was on about now i jumped for joy until i asked my dad to take me to the hospital which he simply nodded.

30 minutes later... (still in Kate's P.O.V)

We arrived at the hospital and i ran to the reception "Excuse me have you got a patent who recently woke up from a coma?" they looked at me and said "Room 956" I ran as fast i could to the room and i burst in the door scaring Humphrey near to death.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I had been awake for nearly and hour until i heard a little commotion outside so i chose to ignore it a read the news paper to catch up on things only to have my door smacked open by Kate "Kate god you nearly gave a heart attack" she looked at me with an happy look and just pounced on me hugging me saying "Please Humphrey dint leave me again" then she did something i didn't expect she kissed me straight on the lips i was very surprised but all i did was return the kiss "Err Kate does this mean we are going out?" all she did was kiss me "Oh yeah" i felt my heart skip a beat as she said that i smiled and kissed her again surprising her this time we just lay there looking into each others eyes having a make out session we was so happy that we was finally together.

Winston's P.O.V

Me and Eve was just sitting their watching are daughter make out with Humphrey, Eve was about to go kill Humphrey until i told her to look at Kate she was smiling "She has not smiled like that in three months" Eve gave up and said she has to let her daughter grow up and she is glad Humphrey will be their for here every step of the way.

Kate's P.O.V

I was so glad the me and Humphrey was now together i then noticed my mom smiling at me "Humphrey when are you allowed out?" "Today *laughs* why"? " I was just wondering if you wanted to go see your friends and tell them the news?" he had a confused look on his face "Humphrey really? *Face-paw* tell them that we are going out" "Ohhhhh sorry" after that i left so Humphrey could get dressed then we he was finished we started home "Dam" i was confused why Humphrey suddenly said that "Whats wrong?" "We have school tomorrow" at that point everyone in the car was laughing "Well this will hit the school pretty hard" Humphrey made me giggle after he said that we dropped Humphrey home and i kissed him goodbye when we got back home my mom asked to talk to me.

Eve's P.O.V

"Kate come here a moment please" she came over to me and i started to talk to her "Just to make sure if you be with Humphrey make sure he can protect you" "Mom he nearly died protecting me" i was confused because Kate never actually told me and Winston how he got shot "Kate how did he get shot?" "Ill tell you to tomorrow because i shattered she went up to bed at that point saying her good nights then we went after.

_**Cant believe that all that just happened well you will see what happens next only if you R&R Below!**_


	6. BIG NEWS

_**A/N**__**: Hey guys you have made me back because i love all the people who R&R me so here is the 6th chapter to Life at school Enjoy**_

Chapter 6:Big News!

It was now a brand new morning and Kate was just getting our of bed she stretched her arms and her legs and she grunted because it was the first day of school but it was Kate's last year at Jasper High and it was Humphreys. Kate suddenly felt alive remember yesterday now that Kate and Humphrey are a couple she could fell her insides melting from just thinking about Humphrey

Kate's P.O.V

I had just gotten out of bed and I was thinking about Humphrey and how me and him are a couple in made my heat melt i felt so alive that i was dancing but then I heard my call me down. "She never calls me down hmm?" I wondered why she had called so i put on some cloths and made my way downstairs. As i got to the kitchen as always my mom was cooking i smelled bacon so it must be bacon on toast again "Kate can me and your father talk to you in private please?" my mom said as she walked into the living room.

General P.O.V

Eve was just sitting down "Mom why did you call me down?" Kate asked her mom a bit annoyed "Its about Humphrey" Winton answered her question. "You said you would tell us how he got shot so please tell" Winton asked.

Kate's P.O.V

"OK dad ill tell you" I said with a smile on my face. Okay do you remember when i asked if Humphrey could come round and help me with my music homework? I asked them ad they gave me nods. "Remember when i went go to the shops?" I got another pair of nods "well on my way back this person grabbed me and tried take me with him but luckily for me Humphrey saved me he made the guy get of me and Humphrey told me to run so i did until i heard a loud bang and that's when i turned around see Humphrey falling and i didn't know what to do so i ran to his side and caught him and held him and that's when i saw that he had been shot so i picked him up and that's when i got into the house with me carrying him" "Wow he is brave wolf" my mom said "well he did save me" i said i then looked at the clock ad it read 7.30am "I got to go guys see you guys later" and i went out the house and walked to Humphreys house.

Humphreys P.O.V

I was just finishing Working out and someone wrong my doorbell so I went and opened the door and who do I find standing none other than Kate i forgot one thing tho the time I let her in ad told he to wait downstairs so i can get changed she said OK so I went to get changed i normally wear a long T Shirt to hide my arms but i felt like wearing a short one today because it was really hot i got into my uniform the school ake you wear your blazers even if its boiling out their which kinda sucks. I went downstairs and told Kate i was ready so we went out the house and i said goodbye to my brother because he fell ill.

Readers P.O.V

Kate and Humphrey were on their way to school and Kate had an idea "Don't let the school know about us until Dinner" Humphrey agreed with her. As they was near the school Kate tripped over but Humphrey had caught her before she hit the ground "Thanks Humphrey you will get your reward later" She said seductively.

They were now at the school gates and they walked Humphrey went straight to his friends so did Kate.

Humphreys P.O.V

"Humphrey man I haven't seen you for time you was gone from school for a while and i never saw you over the holiday what happened? Asked Mooch "Well guys I was in the hospital" "WHAT" all three of my friends said "Yea i saved Kate and got shot and was in a coma for 3 months" "wow man" after that was said the school bell went.

Time Skip Lunch...

Humphreys P.O.V

I was just getting my lunch when i see Sean a run over to him and we sit down on an empty table "Sean what you doing i though you was ill?" I asked "Na Bro I just came in" he didn't look any more so i left it that. "yo Humphrey look someone is coming to our table" at first i didn't get what he said until Kate came and sat next to me. At this point in time everyone was looking at me again so i said hello"Hey Kate" i said "Hey love" She said back everyone in the dinner just looked in astonishment Kate laughed and then kissed me straight on the lips i got a pat on the back when i saw Garth there "Good job mate" he said i thanked him by giving him a handshake.

By this time everyone had finished their food and were bored so i got up on the table "Hey guys anyone want to have a arm wrestling competition £50 to who ever wins" All the guys said yes but the girls said they would cheer.

It started with Garth and Hutch, Garth Beat him with ease Janice laughed.

Then it was Mathew and David, David Won him after a long 10min match

Then it was the finals Garth vs David the match went of for 15 min but Garth came out on top. Then Kate climbed up on the table and said" Who want to have 1 more match?" they all cheered she continued her speech "Who do you want next guys?" Humphrey vs Garth someone in the crowd said then they all agreed. Then someone said "Hes not as buff as Garth he will get crushed".This really pissed me of so i removed my blazer and showed my arms and every one Gasped at the size and then Gath and Humphrey started the match it lasted till then end of dinner with Humphrey winning as the bell went Kate kissed Humphrey and said "My Hero" In the same seductive tone as before Humphrey started to think wha she ment.

General P.O.V

It was now the end of school and Kate asked het mom if she could stay at Humphreys for the night she said yes so she met up with him and walked back to his house when they got there their was a not on the door Humphrey read it

Dear Humphrey i have gone out for the week just say i was ill something at school cheers bro see you in a week From Sean

Humphreys P.O.V

Looks like we are alone today then Kate asked she looked happy but when she saw me looking she changed expressions so I opened the door for here "Ladies first" she walked saying thanks it was 4.00pm when we got back from school and I was started to cook tea when Kate called me i went into he and seemed to have changed her eyes were full of lust i wanted to know what was wrong with her so i called her name no response i called again but even louder this time and she snapped out of the trance she was in "Sorry Humphrey im in Heat"

"After we eat our tea lets got to bed" I said as seductive as i could "Thank you Humphrey This means a lot to me" She danced around like a new born pup "Kate one questions what about Eve?" Eve would kill me i she found out "Its alright Humphrey ill just tell her i was in heat she will understand" she said with confidence "alright i trust you" she smiled4

General P.O.V

"Kate" Humphrey said "Ya Hun?" She replied "Good" she said in a seductive way

_**A/N:**__** Yes i am going to write a lemon for this so bear with me :D**_


	7. Great Night

_**A/N: Hello all of you who are reading this story now this is my FIRST EVER LEMON so be nice please I wrote this my self please tell what you think in the reviews I will update when I can i have a lot of work Lately so give me time.**_

Chapter 7: Great Night

Kate's P.O.V

I was on my way upstairs to Humphrey's room to see what he could do to help me relieve my itch down there and I hope it will be really good but why am I hoping of course it will be because I'm with the one I love and nothing will ever change that.

Humphrey was just about to open the door but he turned around and told me to go inside because he forgot something downstairs so I gladly went in his room what i saw shocked me his room wasn't like most boy rooms he didn't have any car poster's on the walls but he did have a PS3 and a Laptop but that is all I can see.

Readers P.O.V

Humphrey had just went down stairs because he forgot to turn the stove off "We wouldn't want The Great Fire Of Jasper happening would we?" Humphrey said to himself while walking back up stairs.

When Humphrey finally made it to his room he noticed Kate shocked face "hmm" He said to himself because he had an idea Humphrey snuck up to Kate and grabbed her she screamed "Priceless" He said making Kate Laugh "Shall we get to work now?" Kate Said "Alright" Humphrey agreed being very Happy that this was happening.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I can't believe this is happening with the girl of my dreams I always thought I would never get her but I did I accomplished my main goal in life True Love!

"So who starts?" I said Hoping it would be me.

"You let's see what you got!" Kate replied looking at me with Lust in her eyes.

I started by kissing her while my tongue asking Kate's mouth permission to enter and it was granted we made out for 2 minutes until I pulled away and started kissing her neck making my way down I literally ripped Kate's Shirt off "Looks like your be sleeping topless tonight" I said making her laugh again I started sucking on her breasts all I could hear was her moaning which meant I was doing a good job I then stopped and made my way down even more taking her skirt off and then seeing the only thing that kept me from what I wanted.

I looked at Kate "Go on I'm yours now Humphrey" after I heard that I ripped her red panties off and finally revealing my prize. I gave her sweat pink lips a lick receiving loud moan form Kate meaning that she liked it I then licked again receiving another moan I then licked more rapidly that before "Humphrey that feels great!" after a couple of minutes of licking Kate started to tense up "Humphrey I-I-I feel like I'm going to cum!" that was all I needed to hear I shoved my tongue into her womanhood making her scream in pure pleasure I began licking her walls making her moan even louder than before which I didn't even think possible "OH MY GOD HUMPHREY HERE IT COMES" Kate sprayed all her juices on my muzzle which I gladly licked up "Kate you taste amazing!" I admitted.

Kate's P.O.V

"Thanks Humphrey now let me see how you taste shall we?" I could see that he loved the sound of that which turned me on even more I started by pushing Humphrey on his back which surprised him at first I went straight to his lower region where my prize was awaiting me when I got there I was really blown away their waiting for was his 9 inch Wolfhood "God Humphrey Your BIG even for an Omega!" I said "Well Kate I'm full of surprises" this made me giggled.

I took his Wolfhood into my paw and started to pump it up and down Humphrey started to moan I was happy he was enjoying this as much as I did I then went down and gave it a Lick which made Humphrey moan even louder I continued to lick all around his Wolfhood and around his shaft "Kate's I'm nearly" I already knew what he was going to say because I put his whole length into my mouth cutting him off from his sentence I was going as fast as my head would and Humphrey Loved it "Ohhhhhh Kate.." Before I knew it Humphrey was exploding is semen down my in my mouth I swallowed most of it but there was that much that some had blasted out my mouth and onto my muzzle I gladly licked it all off "Humphrey you taste so nice!"

Reader P.O.V

"Hey Kate were not finished yet you ready for the grand finale?" Humphrey said to Kate "Humphrey there is nothing more important that that at this moment!" Kate replied with a pleading look "Come get me big boy!" Kate playfully said.

Humphrey's P.O.V

Kate's words just turned me on more I walked over to rear end with my Wolfhood throbbing "Kate you ready?" she just nodded and lifted her tail revealing what only I could have. I wasted no time as she was on all fours I went into the mating position ad entered her when my Wolfhood was not even half way in I met something keeping the rest out I knew what it was but I knew it would really hurt Kate "Kate are sure about this?" I asked just encase "Humphrey I will never be as sure as I am right now" after she said the I pushed in even more breaking her barrier and taking her virginity away She screamed in pain I stopped what I was doing to comfort her as much as I could after a couple of minutes she nodded and told me to continue which I Gladly obliged the full length of my Wolfhood was now in Kate.

Kate's P.O.V

I could feel Humphreys Wolfhood Deep in me and it was the best feeling I could ask for "Go on Humphrey" After I said that Humphrey started Thrusting in me which with every time he slammed me a wave of Pleasure would hit me as well He started at a slow pace which annoyed me "Humphrey Faster Please" But what came next blew me away he started pounding me beyond belief It felt so good that my from paws gave way my front part of my body was now the bed while my lower part was high in the air supported my Humphrey "OHHH HUMPHREY THAT FEELS SOOO GOOD!" I couldn't last much longer and Humphrey knew I wanted this to last as long as possible. Humphrey Drilled is way into me with each thrust it felt amazing Humphrey was near his climax as was I really tired "Humphrey CUM IN ME!".

Humphrey's P.O.V

Kate told me to cum in her which made me feel like a really lucky wolf I gladly Obliged O knew that we both near our climax so I drilled her with more Speed and Strength and I didn't even know I could go this fast I felt me about to cum "HERE IT COMES!" I warned I pushed one final time with my Knot entering Kate, As I climaxed so did she meaning while I was pumping my cream into to Kate she was spraying her juices as well the Fell of it was over the moon for both off us.

Kate's P.O.V

"Humphrey that was the best night if my life!" I said which made him smile I was too tired to do anything "Mind if we sleep now..."

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was about to say night to Kate but I could see she had already fell asleep so I just curled around while we was still tied and put my head on her chest hoping for the best for both of us.

**_A/N:_****_Hello all of you again so that's my Lemon Remember to Review and tell your friends! PS: Add me on PS3- EpicVidz_**


End file.
